The advent of modern biotechnological methods has facilitated the genetic modification of plants. One particularly valuable genetic modification is transgenesis, the insertion of recombinant nucleic acids into plants. One exemplary application is the production of a biological compound of medical, industrial, or commercial value. A second arena of applications is enhancement of plant defenses against environmental insults and pathogens. Given the fundamental and primordial role of plants as a source of nutrition and natural materials, the ability to enhance the properties of plants thorough engineering has tremendous medical and economic value.